


Nobody is Put Together

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Notfic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Shiro's really good at this fake dating thing. One could even assume he isn't faking. [not!fic]





	Nobody is Put Together

**Author's Note:**

> lol
> 
> [originally posted june 16th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/174938222669/okay-okay-okay-so-shiro-lance-fake-dating)

okay okay okay so. Shiro, Lance, fake dating. whatever the reason. stalker who can’t catch a hint, showing off to an ex, rude “friends” who don’t believe them, some other reason, doesn’t matter.

 

but what does matter is how GOOD Shiro is at it. He plays the perfect boyfriend with e a s e. compliments Lance just right. holds his hand, fingers interlocked, and squeezes it to relax Lance when he starts to tense up. smiles so effortlessly at him, so brightly. he’s combing his fingers through Lance’s hair; kissing his temple or cheeks when he walks by. one time he even, in the middle of conversation, just gently lifted Lance’s hand up to kiss the back of it, all the while not halting the conversation, keeping eye contact with Lance.

 

Lance is beyond unnerved. Like. What the fuck. How is he so GOOD at this? Lance is like. Freaking out every time he does ANYTHING, but Shiro here just, fucking, pulled him into his lap without a care in the world. Lance is still trying to find that balance between “oh god what if they figure it out” and “oh no what if I make Shiro UNCOMFORTABLE??” but then Shiro just wraps his arms around Lance’s waist and Lance’s brain just short circuits anyway.

 

but the thing is. Shiro is NOT put together. He’s really good at appearing like he is, but he’s not. Inside he is screaming. He is screaming so much. About everything. But you know what? He doesn’t even really give a damn anymore if anyone finds out. No. He’s doing this, because Lance asked him too. But holy shit, his skin is so soft. And that blush. It’s so red. Shiro wants to see how far it goes. He wants to bite some skin, see if it flushes just as pretty. Half of what he does is impulse at this point. Whatever. Lance fits so good in his lap and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take advantage of it.


End file.
